Invisible to the world
by in-umbra
Summary: After a failed mission, Wendy comes rushing back to Fairy Tail with a badly injured Gray. She explains what happens, and Natsu is angry. The only problem with getting back at him is, the person they fought has the ability to turn invisible and blend into surroundings. How can they fight a person they can't see when the person comes into Fairy Tail? How will they protect Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys, I am back with a brand new story...except its Fairy Tail. Now hear me out, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction so I'm not entirely sure if the characters are in character, so if they aren't, please tell me. Also please don't give me any rude comments because I am trying to get these characters to act like the way they do in the anime.**

 **Please note that this story is taken place after the Edolas arc so Lisanna and PantherLilly are in Fairy Tail now. However, this is before the Tenrou Island arc and the 7 year gap.**

 **Anyway, if you are new to my profile, check out my other stories or just see what I have for future stories.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and please tell me of any of the characters are OOC and I will try to fix it!**

 **I own nothing of Fairy Tail**

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V.

Finally, I made it back! I'm not entirely sure how I was able to run all the way back here without collapsing, but I did. I missed the train back to Fairy Tail, so I had to take the long way. Now, that wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that I have Gray on my back. Our job was to capture a criminal that has been stealing gold from our client. However, things didn't turn out so well, and it involved Gray getting very badly hurt.

I tried using my sky magic to heal him, but it didn't help a lot. His injuries were too severe for me to heal...and the fact that I didn't have too much magic left due to the fight. I mean...my magic worked a little bit on him, but it wasn't enough for him to be at 100%. Porlyusica will have to try and heal Gray since I don't have enough magic to try to do it myself.

As I kept running through town, I notice that no one is out...my guess is that everyone is at the Guild Hall. I don't know if I have enough strength left to try and find Porlyusica, so I'll have to go to the guild. I ran towards the guild, and with one hand still supporting Gray, I threw open the door.

When I did, everyone stopped what they were doing and stare at me. I panted for a few seconds, and then finally collapsed from exhaustion on my knees. At once, everyone shot up from the chairs, with some falling to the floor, and rushed over to me. Right away, everyone overwhelmed me with questions. I knew they were asking if I was ok...but it isn't me they should worry about.

"Wendy!" Carla landed next to me. "Are you alright, child? You look exhausted!"

"It isn't me you have to worry about," I panted. "Gray is hurt pretty badly."

Some people looked over, and then there was so much weight taken off me. I turned around as Elfman and some other guy from the guild gently lay Gray on the ground. Once they did that, I actually remembered how bad his injuries were.

He had a black eye, broken ribs, a fractured leg and arm, and he had blood, cuts, and millions of bruises all over him. His ribs are the most concerning considering he was stabbed there pretty deep. Not only that, but it looked worse than when I left the fight. However, I have healed him a bit...he had more broken bones before I did that. His ribs looked like they're close to infection...I should have tried to focus on his ribs more than any other injury.

Some people gasp when they saw Gray's current condition.

"Someone go get Makarov and Porlyusica now!" Elfman demands.

People didn't hesitate to rush out of the guild hall, and Mirajane, Gajeel, Lisanna, and PantherLilly came rushing up.

"Everyone give him some space!" Elfman shouted, and everyone did what he said as they backed up.

"Oh goodness! His injuries look bad!" Mira exclaims as she feels underneath his neck. "He's still breathing at least."

"Hey Wendy, couldn't you have used your...healing powers or whatever?" Gajeel asked.

I sigh. "I tried, but his injuries are too severe and I didn't have enough magic power. Also I ran from the mission for around a day so I probably don't have enough strength to continue right now."

"I knew going on that mission was a bad idea!" Carla exclaims. "But you and Gray had to go and do it anyway!"

"The mission wasn't supposed to be this bad!" I say, slightly frightened. "Look, I'll explain to all of you later whenever Gray gets some medical attention!"

"Sounds fair," Carla said. "You look like you need some attention as well. You look beat, child."

"I'll be ok, but I'm really concerned about Gray."

"Well hopefully Makarov and Porlyusica will be here soon," PantherLilly said. "If someone is THIS injured, it shouldn't take long for them to come back."

"True," Mirajane said.

"Gray is gonna be ok, isn't he?" Lisanna asked in concern as she was supporting his head on her lab.

We all looked at her, and we know that we can't lie to her.

"I hope so," I sigh. "I haven't had to heal an injury this severe before...actually, I couldn't heal much at all. All I was able to do, is fix a few bones, but they aren't completely heal."

"Oh come on you guys, it's Gray!" Gajeel said. "You know it'll take more than these injuries to kill him."

"Maybe you're right," I say after a few moments. "I'm just-."

"What on earth is going on here?! What happened?!"

We looked at the door, and knew the voice right away...Natsu.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Happy, Erza, and I were hanging out in Lucy's apartment again even though she doesn't know it...like usual. I was looking through Lucy's stuff, and Happy was with me.

"Is it really necessary to be looking through her stuff?" Erza asked rolling her eyes.

I shrug. "We're already in her place, so what's the difference? Besides, we've done this before."

"You know she could-."

"Hey, I think I've discovered another of Lucy's story. Let's read it buddy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy declares.

We were staring at the story and skimmed through it.

"You guys act like immatures!"

I glanced up to see her looking at Lucy's counter and there sat a cake.

She gasps. "Is that a strawberry cake?! I must find a fork!"

She begins rushing around and I roll my eyes.

"And I'M the immature one?!"

"She does have a weakness to cake," Happy siaid. "If we try to stop her, she'll kill us."

"We'll get killed by Lucy too," I tell him.

"That's true, but who's more powerful?"

I'm silent for a moment. "That is true. Come on, lets keep reading."

"Aye sir!"

We began reading, but we didn't really see what it was about, when we heard footsteps walk in.

"Seriously?! Why do you guys always break into my house?!"

We all looked up to see Lucy looking pissed off as always.

"And why is it always my house?!"

"You have a nice place, that's why," Erza said...and she didn't look like she ate the cake yet.

"Still, you can't just come barging in...ugh! You guys and Gray!"

I grunted. "Don't even mention him! I can't believe that he and Wendy got to go on a mission, and left US behind!"

"Well, it was a two person mission, Natsu. Since you guys fight a lot, he wouldn't take you," Happy states.

"Hey, are you on my side or not?!"

Happy just shrugs.

"Besides, they can take care of themselves, so we shouldn't worry about them," Erza says. "Their mission was basically catching a thief who stole some gold."

"Yea...wouldn't you be bored of that mission?" Lucy asked. "Not to mention you get sick on the train."

I gagged at the mention of it, and almost threw up.

"How do you get sick by just thinking about it?!" Lucy exclaims.

"That's Natsu for ya," Happy shrugs.

I growl. "It doesn't matter what their mission is! If they're beating someone up, I'm in on it!"

"It may be a boring fight with no fighting experience," Erza stated. "You'll get bored."

I growl as I walked to the window. "Still! I just hate the thought of those two fighting someone without me!"

"Will you calm down?" Erza says. "Honestly, we can just get a job from the board. Why don't you do that instead of complaining about it?"

"Yea, and how about all of you getting out of my house while you're at it?!"

I roll my eyes, and I was so sure I heard a noise outside. Looking out, I saw a bunch of people running as fast as they could down the street. They had the look of concern and fear on their faces as they ran down the street.

"Hey, what the heck is going on down there?"

This caught everyone's attention as they came over to the window.

"They're all running after something," Lucy said. "But what?"

"Let's go check to see what all this ruckus is about."

We all nodded as we made our way out of the house. People were still running, and I grabbed the first person who ran passed me. The person screamed in surprise as I yanked them back. It was someone I've seen around, but I'm not exactly friends with them.

"Natsu!" she exclaims.

"What's going on?!"

She yanks her arm from my grip and looked terrified.

"I...I think you should see for yourself! But have you seen either Makarov and/or Porlyusica?!"

I flinched at the question...mostly because of the facial expression. She looked terrified and worried about something.

"No I haven't," I say a little slowly. "Please, what in the world is going on?!"

"See for yourself...please! If you see any of them, tell someone right away! They need major help!"

She takes off running before I could say anything else.

"Wait a minute!" I shouted, but she was already gone.

I looked at the others, and their eyes were widen.

"What did she mean by seeing for ourselves?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know...but she said that THEY needed help," I say.

"Who's they exactly?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure."

I sniffed the air, and right away I smelled blood. My eyes widen, and I looked at the others.

"I can't make out who it is, but somebody is badly injured! Come on, we need to get to the guildhall!"

I take off running before anyone could say anything. It was about a minute before I reached the guildhall, and there were some people gathered around.

"What the?!" I muttered.

I grunted as I pushed my way through the crowd. Some people complained, some people moved. After what seemed like forever, I make it to the front and through the door.

"What on earth is going on here?! What happened?!" I exclaim.

I rush through the door, and the thing I saw made my eyes widen. Carla, Mirajane, Gajeel, PantherLilly, and Lisanna were around an injured Wendy and Gray. Lisanna had Gray's head on her lap...but I was horrified by his injuries.

"Natsu!" Wendy exclaims. "W-what are you doing here?!"

I walked up to her. "I just happen to see everyone looking for Gramps and Porlyusica...but I had to see for myself!"

I turned my back, and walked up to Gray. Before anyone could react, I grabbed ahold of Gray's shirt, and started shaking him.

"Hey! Get up you! Are you seriously down for the count?! Pathetic! Quit playing around and wake up already!"

"Natsu, please...stop!" Wendy practically begged, and I looked to see tears streaming down her face. "He's hurt pretty bad and I couldn't heal him because I didn't have enough magic power! Please, just stop shaking him!"

I roughly let go of Gray's shirt after a moment, and looked at Wendy.

"Who did this to you guys?! I will make them pay!"

"Natsu..." she cries. "Just...please."

"No one messes with a member of Fairy Tail and gets away with it! Who hurt you guys! Tell me right now!"

"Natsu!"

I turn to everyone else who was at the door. Lucy ran to Lisanna to help with Gray, and Erza and Happy were there staring at me.

"It would be wise if we didn't ask her about the situation right now," Erza said. "She and Gray have obviously been through a lot. Gray seems to be in very bad shape, and it is likely that she carried him all the way here. I think we should give them time to recover before asking questions."

I growl as I clench my fists. "Whoever did this is gonna pay! I'll make sure that happens!"

Suddenly, people come rushing in, and Gramps and Porlyusica are behind them.

"We found them!" one of them announces.

Gramps was the first to get to us, and his eyes widen.

"My children!"

Wendy tried wiping her tears away.

"Wendy, what has happened?"

"I...don't worry about me. Please...just worry about Gray! He's badly hurt and I didn't have enough magic to heal him completely!"

Tears were still streaming down her face as Porlyusica comes up to her.

"Please do not cry, child," she says. "You and your friend will be alright."

"Just...worry about...him..."

And then her face almost hits the ground, but Poryusica catches her.

"Wendy!" I shouted.

"Don't yell so loud!" Poryusica snaps. "She only fainted, nothing more. I will have to get these two to the infirmary at once! Some of you help out with him over there. Don't pick him up roughly because he looks badly injured!"

"I can pick him up myself," Elfman said...when did he get in the room?

"Ugh, just someone get him to the infirmary! I swear, you humans are stubborn idiots!"

"That is not manly!" Elfman said as he began to pick up Gray.

She rolls her eyes. "Come, we must get these two the infirmary at once."

She picks up Wendy. That's when Lucy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, PantherLilly, and I followed her to the infirmary. Gramps wasn't far behind.

* * *

 **A/N: so what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please review of what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter of my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Now I know it may seem like a boring story, but trust me you will know of what happened with Wendy and Gray soon enough...just not this chapter. All I want is for you guys to give this story a chance and give me both positive feedback and constructive criticism on this story so I can get more creative ideas and possible plot twists in this story. I'm not begging, but I just want to see that there are active readers.**

 **I want to thank LoVeYoUhOny and lilygirl12805 for following this story and I want to thank lilygirl12805 again for favoriting this story. I hope I will see you guys in the review section to see your feedback. Thanks for giving this story a chance:)**

 **Anyway, since there are no reviews for me to answer, let's go ahead and start the story.**

 **I own nothing of Fairy Tail.**

 ***note and/or warning: this chapter has minor NaLu moments and a very slight Gajevy (GajeelxLevi) moment. Please respect my ships and I will respect yours:)**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

The seven of us were waiting outside of the infirmary. After Elfman got Gray in the infirmary, he had to go back to the guild hall to calm the store down. He told us to give us any information when we know. however, we got no word yet...and it's been quite a while. We were waiting in silence, and I can feel the tension going on between everyone...especially Natsu. He looks like he's ready to beat the living crap out of the closet thing next to him. His fists were curled up and were shaking. He was gripping them so tight, I'm surprised that they aren't bleeding.

I awkwardly get up and walked over to Natsu and sat beside him. He looked at me with this glare on his face, but it slightly went away when he saw me.

"Oh...hey Lucy," he says quietly that no one else can hear him.

"Hey," I whispered back and got closer to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yea," he said somewhat bitterly. "Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"You look like you're ready to punch something. Come on Natsu, you know they're gonna be ok."

"Don't be stupid. I KNOW they're gonna be ok, Lucy! They're both tough, so I know they're pull through. It's whoever gave them those kind of injuries I wanna kill! Don't you want to make whoever hurt them make them regret for messing with Fairy Tail?!"

"Yes, of course I do...but right now, we need to worry about Wendy and Gray. Wendy looked exhausted when we ran in, and Gray was down for the count. Besides, we can't do anything until we know who we're up against until either Gray or Wendy are ready to tell us."

He clenches his fists tighter. "Still! I can't sit by-."

I hugged him slightly. "You're gonna have to for now. Look, I think everyone wants revenge, but we can't go on and hurt anyone until we know who it is."

"We'll make them pay alright," Erza said as she sat by us. "I believe that Gray and Wendy will pull through, but whoever did this cannot go unpunished. Our best option is to ask Wendy about the issue because it looks like Gray may be out of commission for awhile. I could be wrong, but that seems like our only option for the time being."

"But we can't push her if that is the case," I said. "I mean..."

"I meant whenever she's ready. You make a good point when you said Wendy looked exhausted...and she did. It was definitely most likely that she had to carry Gray all the way here."

"Have to give her credit for carrying Gray...at least she didn't have to carry Lucy here."

I growled. "Are you seriously making a joke at a time like this?!"

"He isn't wrong," Happy came in saying.

"Shut it you stupid cat!"

"This is no time to make jokes right now!" Erza stated annoyed. "We can talk about Lucy's weight later!"

"Or not talk about it at all!" I snapped.

Natsu somewhat smirks, but I couldn't help but look over at Carla, who seems to be talking to PantherLilly. I'm assuming Lilly is trying to reassure her that Wendy will be ok. I mean...Wendy looked exhausted but otherwise mostly unharmed. She had a few scratches and bruises, but I doubt they would be life threatening.

"Hey," Natsu puts his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "How are you doing anyway?"

He went from angry to comforting in two seconds...sometimes I don't understand Natsu.

"I don't know," I answer honestly. "I'm still in shock of what just happened. Those two are tough, so I don't understand of how this could happen. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Hopefully we'll get answers soon enough! I'm all fired up now!"

"Give it a rest, Salamander!" Gajeel says annoyed. "Some of us are trying to get some peace and quiet!"

He glares at Gajeel. "Hey! You aren't the least bit concerned about those two?! What if it was someone you cared for?! Hm...lets say Levi!"

"Huh?! Why are you bringing HER into this?! She's busy on that mission with Juvia and Cana!"

I actually forgot about Juvia...hm, it's no wonder she hasn't come out towards Gray yet. The question is, who's gonna tell her?

"Well, it's obvious that-!"

"Enough, both of you!" Erza exclaims. "Look, we aren't here to argue and fight! We are here to check up on Wendy and Gray!"

As if on cue, the door opened and Makarov and Poryusica walked in. We just stared at them, waiting for them to give some sort of response.

"Ugh!" Poryusica sighs. "You humans are still here?!"

"Well excuse us for being concerned about our friends!" Natsu snaps, but I put a hand in front of him.

"You'll have to excuse him," I say. "We just want to know how Wendy and Gray are doing."

Poryusica looks at Makarov, and then back at us.

"Very well. You humans have too much curiosity though."

Natsu growls.

"Please just tell us before Natsu tries burning my arm off."

She sighs. "Very well," she looks at Makarov. "You can go if you need to Makarov."

He shakes his head. "No, I am staying. I have some information to tell them afterwards."

We all looked at each other, before Poryusica sighs again.

"Alright then," she looks at us. "I will start with the child first."

I could see Carla tense when she said that.

"She simply overworked herself to the point of exhaustion. Not to mention she was out of power and the fact she most likely carried her friend all the way back to the guild. She will be fine in a few days with some rest. She also did get some minor injuries, but they should take a few days to heal."

"So overall, Wendy's going to be ok?" Carla asks a little anxiously.

"She will in a matter of days," Poryusica said. "But she will need rest, so I don't want you bugging her too much until she gets her strength back."

"So we can visit her?"

"Not now...we need to leave her to rest. I will let you know when it's ok to see her."

Carla nods. "Understandable."

"That's good to hear," Erza says with a small smile. "So how is Gray holding up?"

Everything was silent, and knowing that, it can't be good. Poryusica and Makarov looked at each other again, before Poryusica speaks up.

"He, however, isn't so lucky. Along with some of the minor injuries, cuts, bruises, black eye, whatever you humans call them, he has some more...major injuries."

"Major?" Erza asks.

"Yes," Poryusica nods. "He has a fractured arm and leg...which I can tell were broken earlier. I can tell that your friend tried to fix his wounds earlier, but couldn't completely heal them. He also has a 97% chance of getting an infection in his ribcage without immediate treatment. I have already begun to try to heal his wounds in that area, but he isn't even close to being out if the woods yet. Not to mention that he also broke a few ribs."

I can feel heat coming from Natsu, and I got closer to him while still having my arm out so he doesn't go and attack anything.

"Your friend also has a concussion...he has a pretty bad wound on his head that most of the blood was dry, but some of it looked new."

I did see blood in Gray's hair, but I didn't even think of checking his head for my bumps or anything in that matter. How stupid can I get?!

"These injuries are too bad for even a sky wizard to heal. Even if the child was at full power, she couldn't completely heal all of his injuries. She may have almost completely taken the infection out of his ribs, and possibly made his concussion less severe, but that doesn't seem to be the case with her right now. The only thing she may have completely healed, was his arm and leg."

We all stood there in shock as we were trying to take this all in. Who in the world went up against Gray and Wendy and basically beat them to death...or Gray anyway? Could it have been the guy who they were supposed to capture for stealing gold?

"So, what you're saying is-?" Erza began saying.

"He is in critical condition as of right now," Poryusica said. "No one is allowed to see him except for Master Makarov."

I stood there wide eyed, hoping to believe that my ears are playing tricks on me. Gray...is his life really in danger right now?

"What are the chances of him...pulling through this?" I ask hesitantly.

"Knowing as stubborn as he is, I believe he will have a chance. However, I will have to use more healing herbs and other medication. If he continues np to be stubborn, he should pull through. Don't get your hopes up though, he still has a long way to go."

We all stood there in silence.

"As I said before, no one except Makarov can see the boy right now. As for the child, I suggest that you leave her alone right now. You may visit her in a few hours or a day at the most. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the boy. You will leave this place at once before I get the broom! Understand?!"

"Yes ma'am," we say.

She looks at Makarov. "If you have something to tell them, please do it somewhere else!"

"Yes, of course," Makarov says. "Come, I need to talk to all of you."

He walked in front of us, and everyone began following him. I looked back at Poryusica and she didn't notice as she closes the door behind her. I really hoping Gray will be ok. Hopefully he really will be stubborn and keep fighting. Whoever they fought, hopefully Wendy will tell us when she has the strength. I'm not sure how long we would have to hold Natsu back before he goes on a rampage.

"Lucy?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to see Natsu looking at me. "You coming or what?"

"Uh...y-yes, I'm coming!"

I sped walked to the rest of the group.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Lucy caught up to me, and we were walking together. Everyone was silent as we walked, and the tension was too much. If it wasn't for Lucy, I probably would've punched something by now. The person or group who did this to Wendy and Gray has a major death wish! I know Gray is an idiot, but even he doesn't deserve the condition he's in! Hopefully Wendy will tell us what in the world happen because I will not sit down for this!

"Natsu, you need to calm down," Lucy said to me and I turned towards her.

"I am calm!" I say through gritted teeth.

"Look, we all want to take whoever did this out, but we won't know until we have some clue on who did it. Maybe Makarov knows about this."

"Of course he knows about this! We are literally following him!" I unintentionally snapped at her.

"I didn't mean it like that. What I'm saying is that maybe he knew more about this job that Wendy and Gray took. Like...more of the job that it has led on."

"Gr...I hope so! I can't stand by and watch this anymore!"

"It's hard, I know...but you're gonna have to trust me on this."

I grunted in defeat and didn't say another word. Soon we reached the front of the guild hall and he turns to us. No one said anything for a few moments, before I clenched my fists.

"Well, spill it Gramps! What did you want to tell us?!"

"I wanted to speak with you about the client that Wendy and Gray had to serve for."

We all looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked.

"I know who he is," Gramps continues. "His name is Genta Relliesko."

"So...what information do you have on this guy?" I ask.

"When Wendy and Gray took this job, I was a tad bit concerned."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Relliesko has the tendency to leave out more information than he let on."

"What does that mean, master?" Erza asked. "Wasn't the job to get back this gold that a thief stole?"

"Yes," Gramps said. "But he has the tendency to leave out information about criminals and what they can do. Basically, he can go on and say that the thief can be a powerless man who can't do much, when really he can be a great and powerful wizard."

"But...wouldn't that kind of make him the enemy if he's willing to put wizards in danger like that?" Lucy asks.

"Not exactly," Gramps said. "Usually if he needed help, most of the time wizards get the job done. Some of the wizards have to go up against more advanced wizards than what he has described."

"Does he have memory problems? Because if he isn't a bad guy, then why does he sometimes put the lives of other wizards in unnecessary danger?" Erza asks.

"He simply has a bad memory," Gramps said. "Sometimes the old man can't remember a man's power or what they do. Sometimes when he forgets, he just takes a guess."

"So why does he even bother trying to give wizards jobs if he just goes and put them in danger?" Gajeel asks with an eye roll. "If what you're saying is true, then wouldn't he be at fault for putting Wendy and Gray in the infirmary...with Gray in critical condition?"

"Not exactly, Gajeel," Gramps said. "I said usually he doesn't put wizards in life threatening danger."

"Oh, so I'm guessing that Wendy and Gray are some kind of exception?!" I snapped. "Is that it?! HE should be the one to pay for this!"

I feel a hand in my shoulder, and I turned to see Lucy. Sighing, I looked back at Gramps.

"I will have a talk with Relliesko as soon as I can about the matter," Gramps said to us...but was looking at me. "Relliesko shouldn't be blamed for this. He didn't plan for this to happen for these two to end up where they are right now. If you are planning on getting revenge, I will not stop you. I will not tolerate anyone hurting my children like this! It is unforgivable! However, I want you to be careful...considering the conditions Wendy and Gray are in, you might be in for something."

I would go off saying how no one can win against me, but the look on Gramp's face made me stop.

"I am sure I will make that happen!" I say bitterly.

"We can accompany you to him if you-," Erza began saying.

"No...I must do this alone. All of you should keep an eye on Wendy and Gray for as long as you can. I also want you to get some information from Wendy on what they went through when she's ready. Is that understood?"

We all nod.

"Good...now I need to head back to the infirmary before I head towards Relliesko. I'll have to see if Poryusica needs any help with probably Gray."

"Understood," Erza says. "Go do what you need to do."

He nods and then walks away from all of us. When he was out of hearing range, I growl and clench my fist.

"I don't care what Gramps said! It doesn't matter if Relliesko didn't directly hurt them! He indirectly did! It's because of HIM that two of our teammates are out of action right now! One of them being in really bad shape! How can he expect us to-?!"

"That's enough, Natsu!" Erza says. "Although I'm not in total agreement with the master, this Relliesko guy isn't our main problem right now."

My fists were still clenched.

"We should go in the hall to tell everyone about Wendy and Gray."

Everyone nods, and Lucy was first to the door. Once the door was open, everyone stared at us.

* * *

 **A/N: well, that's it for the 2nd chapter. Gray isn't doing so good, is he? You can predict about what has happened with Wendy and Gray, but that part will be coming up in a chapter or two. Anyway, I hope to see some reviews in this chapters and hopefully I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!:)**


End file.
